


In Your Arms, Away From The World

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baby-sitting, Clubbing, Commander kink, Drunk Danny "Danno" Williams, Drunk Steve McGarrett, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interrogation, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Military Uniforms, Murder, Mutual Pining, POV Steve McGarrett, Parenthood, Pining, Secret Relationship, Stakeout, Supportive Danny "Danno" Williams, Uncle D, Valentine's Day, hpd - Freeform, lego batman - Freeform, role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: A murder case forces Danny and Steve to act out of their comfort zones, but it leads to something else instead.





	1. A Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Kono and Chin's departure, in a world where Danny never dated Melissa/Amber and Steve never dated Lynn. The restaurant is also not a thing, but they do share a liver and Steve's got radiation poisoning.  
> Also I haven't written anything in a while and I don't know how good I am at writing crime fiction either.

The sea gently lapped on the golden sands on the beach and a light wind tickled the leaves on the trees. Steve preferred the world at 6am, it was quieter without the bundles of tourists and melee of locals on the beaches and the streets. Ever since he’d left the Navy, he longed for quiet moments because although he loved 5-0, it didn’t give him a lot of time to reflect. So, he’d wake up at sunrise, he’d go swimming, and then sit in the garden with a mug of coffee, listening to the quiet.  
This Thursday morning his mind was wandering over so many different things but it kept coming back to Danny. Steve knew he loved him, but in his heart, he felt conflicted about how much he loved him. Of course, he cared about him like no one else, but over the last few years he’d find himself more worried about Danny than anyone else, he’d find himself sick to the stomach whenever anything happened to Danny. Since Catherine and him had broken up he’d struggled to hold relationships with women. He still found them attractive, he was still turned on by them, but he began to notice he felt the same way about other men. But it was Danny who he felt the most strongly about. As he began to realise how he really felt about Danny, it also dawned on him that he’d never be able to act on those feelings. They could never be together and it hurt Steve, but he understood why.

The sun had now risen higher in the sky, and the beach was slowly filling up. Steve was about to take a final sip of coffee when his phone rang.  
“McGarrett...I’m on my way.”

“Boss,” Kono greeted him as he arrived at the crime scene. “Neighbours reported commotion last night and when HPD arrived they found this.” They stepped through the threshold of the cafe. Immediately Steve stepped on broken glass; he tried to avoid it but it was everywhere. The tables and chairs were scattered, cutlery was strewn across the floor and there was a fresh pool of blood in the middle of the floor.  
“Obviously someone’s pretty wounded, but where’s the body?”  
“Cause of death is a stab wound, it looks like he was dragged out the back, and the body was dumped there. It’s been ID’ed as the owner, Kai Morlen” Chin appeared from the back of the café, followed by Danny. After his realisation that morning, Steve’s stomach tightened.  
“The café was owned by him and his sister Lilo, we’re trying to get in touch with her.”  
“Okay, Kono keep trying to get in touch, and try to reach out to next of kin. Chin, look into them with Jerry, see if there’s anyone they might’ve had a problem with them. We’ll talk to the neighbours, see if they know anything.”

“Kai was so nice, I think his and his sister’s parents died when they were teenagers and they’ve looked after each other since then.”  
“So, you knew them well then?” Steve asked.  
“I’d say so, I mean, I’m a student at UoH, I can’t really afford decent WiFi so they’d let me use the cafe’s WiFi, in exchange for cleaning a few tables and clearing up at the end of the week.”  
“Okay, so did you know if anyone had a problem with them? Or if they were having any money problems?”  
“I don’t know really, like I said, I only really hijacked their WiFi. I did hear an argument the other day though, I don’t really know what it was about, but I know it was Kai arguing with his boyfriend.”  
“What were they saying?”  
“Something about how he doesn’t do that stuff anymore, and how he needed to stop bringing it into the shop. I kinda assumed it was about drugs but I don’t know.”  
Getting into the car, Steve suggested his first plan of action, “If Kai’s boyfriend was using, he might know something, we need to find him.”  
“We can’t rule out the sister though, we still don’t know where she is.”  
They drove in silence for a while; Steve’s thoughts were a jumble, he was trying to focus on the case but his mind was constantly spinning back to his revelation that morning.  
“What is it?” Danny suddenly said. “Why have you got constipated face #4 on?”  
“What do you mean? This is just my face, I can’t change my face.” Steve defended.  
“No no no no, you’ve got that look like someone’s cancelled your subscription to Guns n Ammo or you’ve just been told you’re not allowed to carry grenades everywhere you go.”  
“I do not carry grenades everywhere!”  
“That’s what you picked up from that?!”  
Truthfully, Steve was trying to think of an excuse for his expression, because it wasn’t like he could tell Danny the truth.  
“Come you big putz what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know, I just hate seeing people who have gotten clean being dragged down by others.” He shrugged, hoping Danny would believe him.

They arrived at the palace, where the rest of the team were waiting for them.  
“We did some digging and it seems Kai used to be a pretty heavy drug user, after their parents died, he got involved with a pretty nasty crowd.” Chin started, telling them what they had already assumed.  
“Yeah one of the neighbours said she heard Kai and his boyfriend arguing the other day about something, she thought it was probably about drugs but wasn’t sure.”  
“We still haven’t found the sister, but we have employment for the boyfriend, Lewis Thompson.” Kono swiped the screen and an image of a clean-shaven young man whose jaw-line could cut glass appeared on the monitors. Steve almost exclaimed about how attractive he was. “He’s a bartender at a gay bar in South Honolulu, Plush. We’ve checked with Lewis’s boss, he’s not supposed to be in until Monday.”  
“Okay, we need to find out more about the boyfriend. Talk to his friends and co-workers, see what they can tell us.”  
Chin replied “That’s not gonna be easy, this lot aren’t the most welcoming to police, they’ve had a couple of nasty encounters with some officers, even the manager was reluctant to talk. It’d need to an undercover op.”  
Steve tensed a little as he heard the words ‘nasty encounters.’ “Okay so Kono and Danny, you guys go undercover. Me, Chin and Lou can run point from the van.”  
“Uh boss that’s not gonna work,” Kono interrupted. “When I said this a gay bar, it’s almost exclusively gay men so I can’t really go.”  
“Chin then?” Steve turned to his friend, knowing in his gut the answer would be no.  
“If you learn how to work all the tech in the van be my guest.”

One day Later

They knew they had to find out about Lewis, from his co-workers and friends, but they were both reluctant to be doing it like this. Steve was uncomfortable because he’d never been to a gay bar before, and now he was aware of how he felt about men, he didn’t know what it would be like. “Can’t someone else go?” He protested as they were putting earbuds in.  
“I’ve never seen you so nervous about something McGarrett,” Chin laughed. “Can you hear me alright?” He said into the microphone, testing their earpieces.  
“Loud and clear.” Danny replied as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. An aloha shirt, Steve noticed, which seemed almost a size too small. Danny’s figure was more contoured and pronounced than usual; he looked good, Steve thought, hoping no one had the ability to read minds. “Hey!” Danny clicked his fingers in Steve’s face. “Stop staring!”  
“Sorry I just don’t think I’ve seen you wearing an actual Hawaiian shirt in the last 6 years.” Steve retorted. His attire was a black and white baseball shirt, and some slim fitted chinos. He didn’t like the lack of cargo pants but undercover work demanded a few compromises.

Once they were inside the bar, the music was pumping out the speakers so loudly they could barely hear Chin on the ear pieces, and even if they managed to find some quiet, the entire place was underground so the signal kept cutting out. The venue was packed to the brim, the dance-floor was heaving with people and there were clusters of people around the bar.  
“We need to talk to the bartender, see what he knows about Lewis.” Steve practically yelled into Danny’s ear.  
“ALRIGHT NO NEED TO SHOUT!” Danny shouted back. “I recognise that guy from a photo in the cafe,” he gestured to a guy sitting at the end of the bar. “I’ll go talk to him.”

With a case to work and a mission objective, Steve was able to relax a bit, he tried to just put aside his feelings and work the case. He squeezed through the customers and sat down on one of the bar stools, ordering a beer. “What’s a good-looking guy like you doing alone in a place like this?” The bartender said as he poured the drink.  
Steve paused, glad the lights were low because he could feel his cheeks flush a little red. “Solving some problems I suppose.”  
“That’s what alcohol is for.” The bartender winked. “So, what problems are you solving? Because it looks like you could do with more than a beer to help.”  
“Let’s just say I’ve realised something recently that won’t necessarily be a good thing.”  
“Oh, buddy I’ve been there.”  
“Did you hear about that café owner who died? That was near here wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it’s such a shock.”  
“Did you know him?”  
“Kinda, I knew his boyfriend better, haole. He’s a bartender here, guy gets all the attention from guys and people looking for something more stimulating, if you know what I mean, and I think sometimes that would annoy Kai.”  
“Why?”  
“Lots of people thought Lewis was only with Kai for his money, so when other people would buy Lewis drinks, Kai would get very defensive.”  
Steve fell silent for a moment and sipped his beer.  
“Man, that’s shit, why didn’t they split?”  
“I don’t know, anyway what’s with the interrogation? You a cop or something?”  
Steve panicked, “I... erm...”  
“No, he’s just a nosy putz.” Danny appeared behind Steve.  
“And you are...?” The bar tender looked suspicious.  
This time Danny panicked, and Steve had to make a split-second decision, maybe the beer had completely gone to his head.  
“This is my partner, Danny.” Steve grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him closer. “Just go with it.” He whispered in Danny’s ear.  
“This is the worst idea.”  
“Come up with a better one then.” Steve whispered back  
Danny sat down, scowling at Steve.  
“Dude, what’s your poison?”  
“Whatever he’s having.” Danny gestured to Steve.  
“Alright, but you two will be the most sober people in here if you only drink beer, and I can say from experience that’s not a good thing.” The bartender shrugged and turned around to get a beer from the fridge.

“Why did you do this?” Danny muttered angrily.  
“Hey you were the one who suggested we ‘keep the gay thing’ that time we were on that stakeout, don’t go all nervous on me now.” Steve replied, he knew that this was a bad idea but he’d panicked.  
“So how and when did you guys meet?”  
“I... was a friend of his dad, we worked together.”  
“It was about 6 years ago, wasn’t it?” Steve’s arm slipped around Danny’s waist, he felt him tense up and he wanted to pull away but he knew it could blow their cover.  
“So, what do you guys do?”  
“I’m in the restaurant business,” Danny answered quickly, “And Steve is in the Navy.” He tuned to look at him, and maybe Steve was imagining it, but he was sure he saw some kind of affection in Danny’s eyes.  
“Well, as a fellow caterer and ex-military, don’t tell my boss but you can have free drinks all night.” The bartender winked, and poured some shots for Steve and Danny.  
“Bottoms up.”

Nearly two hours later, Steve and Danny were many, many more shots in, and they were both getting very, very drunk. As was the bartender, who would take a shot almost every-time he poured one.  
“Soooo, how what do you like about Danny then?”  
The alcohol had blocked his ability to lie. “He cares about other people like no one else, he’s protective over everything that matters to him. He moved out to Hawaii because of his daughter even though he hated the place. He’s passionate about everything he does, and I trust him with everything.” Steve could feel Danny’s eyes on him throughout, but the vodka was taking over and he didn’t care, not anymore.  
“Oh, man you sound like you really love him. I was kinda excepting you to just say that he supports the Same baseball team as you or he’s got the Same taste in movies.” The bar tender chucked and poured them more shots.  
‘I hate you’ Danny mouthed as they downed more vodka.

Seeing Danny say that made Steve have a moment of sobriety and he suddenly felt very sick. “I gotta go to the bathroom,” He stood up, wanting to be free of Danny for a moment to compose himself, but he was a bit too wobbly and had to cling onto the bar to stay upright.  
“I’ll go with you.” Danny slurred, grabbing Steve before he went head-first into the floor.  
Steve stood in front of the mirror, trying to concentrate on his reflection, hoping for it to stop spinning.  
“Dude. Steve!” Danny was calling his partner’s name.  
“I’m okaaaaaay. Don’t worryyyyyy. You don’t seem fine though.”  
“Slright, jusfeeeelingdizzzy” Danny said, every separate word became one. He turned around and wobbled, Steve grabbed his arm and held him steady.

But in their drunken states, all inhibitions flew out the window. Danny pushed Steve against the wall, his hands were holding Steve’s waist, both to steady himself and affection.  
There was a beat of silence before Steve leaned in and his lips were on Danny’s. And Steve suddenly realised what was happening. His arms looped around Danny’s neck, pulling him closer. It was heated and passionate, it was six years in the making and, oh god it was good, Steve thought.

Suddenly a voice in their ears made them pull apart.  
“Guys! What’s going on in there? We haven’t heard from you in hours!” Chin shouted through the earpieces.  
They looked at each other in a panicked silence, knowing they were both too drunk to answer coherently.  
“Chin!” Steve said, thinking very hard about what he was going to say next. “We’re...all good here.”  
“Are you boys drunk?” Lou’s voice came through the microphone.  
“A little, just...to keep our cover.” Danny replied, avoiding eye contact with Steve.  
“Look we can barely hear you and I don’t think anything is gonna happen in there so I reckon we’re gonna call it a night. Stand down boys, we’ll see you at the palace tomorrow, you’ll be alright getting home?”  
“Okay copy,” Steve acknowledged. “Don’t worry about us, see you at the palace.”

They took their ear pieces off and stood in the (relative) quiet of the bathroom.  
“What happens now?” Danny said very quietly. The kiss and talking to Chin had sobered them both up a bit.  
“This.” Steve grabbed his partner’s hand and pulled him closer. As they kissed again it was more rhythmic and it was more wanted. They both knew they wanted it and Steve never wanted to forget how exhilarated he felt.

“I didn’t know you were...” Steve said as they finally split apart.  
“Into guys?” Danny gave Steve a drunken smile. “I’m not sure I am completely, but I am completely into you.”  
“I know I am completely into you too. Next rounds on me.” Steve turned to leave the bathroom, followed by Danny.  
“It must be a good day if you’re paying.” Danny muttered, forgetting they’d been offered free drinks all night.  
“Two Mai Tai’s.” Steve called to their bartender.  
“Trying to get me drunk McGarrett?” Danny said, taking the drink.  
“So what if I am?” Steve teased and he blew a kiss to Danny.

The night went on, with Steve and Danny drinking more and more. Finally, the call for last orders rang through the bar, and they staggered outside and into a taxi.

The cab pulled up at Steve’s house, Steve and Danny stumbled up the path and through the front door.  
“...Couch,” Danny mumbled, but Steve pulled him upstairs. “Always in charge.”  
Steve pulled off his shirt and chinos and crashed down onto the bed, the room spinning around him. Danny landed next to him a minute later.  
“Move over you big lug.”  
“There’s enough space Danno.”  
“I hate you.” Danny mumbled, rolling onto his side to face Steve.  
“No, you don’t.” Steve replied but Danny was already asleep, and soon Steve was too.


	2. There's No One Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case unravels as they fall into they honeymoon phase of this new relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //gay slur in the middle of the chapter

The next morning, Steve woke to a warm glow coming in through the window. His head was pounding and every muscle in his body ached. He rolled over to see Danny still asleep next to him, and gradually the events of the previous evening came back to him. He sighed deeply, stood up slowly and pulled on some baseball shorts.  
He made a pot of coffee and went to sit in the garden, soaking up the warm sun. He thought about what had happened. He was worried because he didn’t know whether it was the result of the alcohol, and maybe it didn’t really mean anything. As his thoughts spiralled downhill, becoming more and more negative, he felt a pair of hand rest on his shoulders.

“Morning babe.” Danny said, sitting down next to Steve.  
“Morning, so are we gonna talk about last night?” Steve asked, knowing the conversation was imminent.  
“I think we probably should.”  
“Look if you just want to forget about it and move on, that’s fine with me.”  
“Forgot about it? I couldn’t just forget about it! Look man I have been into you for months! I never actually thought you’d feel the same.”  
Steve signed with relief. “So what do you wanna do about it?”  
“Dinner sounds good. But you better not conveniently forget your wallet." Danny smirked.  
“I kinda meant long-term, but dinner sounds good.”  
“I mean, I don't know, I see a future with you in, no matter how this pans out. I can't imagine my life without you but I don't know what your part is in my life."

Steve didn't say anything for a few moments, he let the warmth of the sun absorb into his skin, and he thought about what Danny had said. He knew how much he cared about Danny, and how much they clearly meant to each other, but he had a nagging doubt that a real relationship could ruin that bond they had. But it dawned on him that if he thought that a relationship could ruin their bond, then it wasn’t meant to be.  
“Steven? Say something please?” Danny sounded nervous.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay what? You always just say ‘okay’ assuming I know what you’re talking about?”  
“Do I have to spell it out for you? Detective Daniel Williams, I would like to be in a relationship with you!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really. But I’d like to keep on the qt and lowkey for a while, this is my first time doing anything like this and until we figure it out, I don’t want to jeopardise it by other people getting involved.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? You’re not gonna argue with me about this?”  
“No I agree with you, or I think I do. Right now this hangover is killing me and I need to eat.”  
Every muscle in Steve’s body relaxed when he heard Danny say he agreed with him, it was like he’d been carrying a huge suitcase full of emotional baggage which had suddenly been emptied.  
“Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

As they were walking inside, Steve’s phone rang. “McGarrett…okay…be there in twen-”  
He was interrupted by Danny, “Twenty? We need to stop at mine so I can change.”  
Steve covered the microphone with his hand, “We don’t have time, Lewis Thompson’s dead.”  
“If I turn up wearing last night’s clothes they’ll know something’s up.”  
“There’s a box of your clothes in the closet, you keep leaving them here when you end up staying.”  
“…Boss?” Kono’s voice came through the speaker.  
“See in twenty Kono.”  
“Why do you have a box of my clothes?” Danny questioned.  
“Why do you keep leaving clothes here?” Steve retorted as they headed up to the bedroom.

In the back of Steve’s closet, there was a cardboard box of clothes Danny has left at Steve’s on various occasions.  
“Y’know most couples start with a drawer,” Danny mumbled as he rummaged through the box. “I guess I’ll have to wear last night’s jeans.” He paused, pulling one item out of the box. “Steve why is there a pair of my underwear in here?”  
Steve - half-dressed - paused, and turned around to face Danny. “You left them here for when you were crashing on my couch.”  
“That was years ago? Why didn’t you throw them out?” Danny looked confused, and a little disgusted.  
“I don’t know, I probably forgot about it.”  
“Alright you get a pass because you look very hot right now and I’m too hungover to care.”

On the way to crime scene, they drive in a hungover silence.  
“You okay?” Steve asked, concerned for Danny. “You’ve normally got three hundred things to say by now.”  
“Ssshh, talking hurts my head,” Danny whined. “I don’t have anything to say because everything feels a bit menial after this morning.”  
“If we are gonna keep this,” He gestured to them with his finger. “on the d-l, we’re going to have to act like everything is normal. You’re gonna have to be your usual cranky self.” Steve smirked.  
“And you’re still going to have make ridiculous decisions which almost always increase my risk of heart failure.”  
“You know my decisions are always thought through. I would never go in blind to a mission.”  
“And yet the liver transplant and multiple life-saving operations on us both would say something different.”  
“Oh look, we’re back to normal.” Steve said as he parked his truck.

“You two look like you’ve had better days,” Chin laughed as they emerged, Danny wearing sunglasses even though some clouds had rolled in, and Steve was walking a lot slower than normal.  
“Shhhhh noise is not good.” Danny groaned.  
“What time did you two get in last night?” Kono asked, walking them to the crime scene.  
Danny replied, yawning. “A time I haven’t seen since college.”  
“How did you get home? Please don’t tell me you boys slept on the beach.” Lou said, strolling up to the group.  
Steve and Danny paused, and they made subtle eye contact to one another, trying to decide on the excuse. Although it wouldn’t have seemed weird if Danny has stayed at Steve’s, they thought it best not to encourage questions, or at least this was what the eye contact was supposed to mean.  
“We got a cab, he dropped Danny first, and then me.” Steve said, seeing Danny lightly nod in agreement.

They stepped through into the apartment, seeing the body of Lewis Thompson sprawled out on the floor. Noelani was conducting her preliminary examination on the body  
“What’ve we got, Noelani?”  
“Good Morning Commander; Detective. COD was a stab wound, looks like it was consistent with the one on Kai’s body. Time of death was between one and 3am, but I won’t know more until the full examination.”  
“Thanks. Okay, so we’ve got two victims, a couple, killed by the same weapon, which we don’t have. We know they had ties to dealers and Kai had a lot inheritance hidden away.” Steve said, talking to Danny as they left the scene.  
“And the sister is still AWOL.” Danny said as they re-joined the others outside.

“If I were a gambling man,” Lou began, to receive exasperated looks from the others. “Alright, alright, as a gambling man, my money’s on the sister. Finds out her brother is getting more inheritance money, kills him to make sure of it. Maybe, Lewis found out, contacted to Lilo and she killed him too.”  
“Unless Lewis saw Lilo kill her brother, and knew how to contact her when the full force of Jerry and Eric couldn’t, that’s a bit of a stretch.” Kono replied, voicing her concerns.  
“What if it’s not the sister, and she’s just scared because someone murdered her brother? What if Kai and Lewis owed money to some bad people and they were just killed because they couldn’t pay out?” Danny suggested.  
“For the moment we need to chase both angles because we know very little about any of this. Lou, Chin, keep looking for Lilo, we’ve got to find her. Kono, talk to Kamekona, see if he can come up with any names for dealers in that area and in that scene. Me and Danny will go back to the bar, talk to more people, see if they can tell us more about Lewis and Kai.”  
“Why are we going back to the bar?” Danny argued as soon as they got into the truck. “They hate cops, they’re not going to want to talk to us, especially if they know we were undercover the last time.”  
“That’s because we’re going back in undercover. But at least it won’t all be a lie this time.” Steve turned and smiled at Danny, who rolled his eyes but Steve thought he could see Danny blushing.

As they got out of the vehicle, Steve stopped Danny before they went in. “You know what we’re doing?”  
“I ‘left’ my phone, you mention about seeing Lewis had died on the news. See what people say. Oh, and pretend to be a couple again.”  
“Do you even want to be in this relationship?” Steve felt nervous suddenly.  
“Of course, I do you schmuck!” Danny grabbed Steve by the shoulders and firmly planted a kiss on Steve.  
“Come on babe, we’ve got a murder to solve.” Steve linked his hand with Danny’s, and kissed him on the forehead.

The bar was almost empty, it was nearly midday so they’d only just opened. The floor beneath Danny and Steve’s feet was a little sticky from a horrible combination of alcohol and linoleum, and there was some light jazz playing in the background.  
“Hey! It’s Steve and Danny!” The bartender from the previous night was cleaning glasses when they went in. “You guys nearly cleaned us out last night, can I get you a drink? Hair of the dog?” He laughed softly, and leaned on the bar.  
“We’re alright actually, I think I might still be a little drunk.” Steve fake laughed.  
“What can I do for you boys then?”  
“I think I left my wallet here last night, I was hoping someone might have picked it up?”  
“I’ll ask the office, they’ve usually got an armful of wallets and phones.” He turned away, and buzzed into the intercom. “Hey boss, I’ve got some boys here who might have left a wallet here, can you bring the box down and we can have a look for it? Yeah thanks.”  
“Hey man, did you, erm, see the news, some guy called, err, Lewis was stabbed? The reporter said it was connected to the other murder the other day?” Steve wrapped him arm around Danny’s waist, and squeezed him gently.  
“What? Oh shit,” He leaned on the bar and took a long breath. “That was Kai’s boyfriend, the one I was telling you about last night?”  
“I think I vaguely remember that?” Steve smiled sadly.  
“Do they have any suspects?”  
“They mentioned something about the sister, Louise or something?”  
“Lilo, I think, Lewis has mentioned her a couple of times. I don’t know man, I know her and Lewis really didn’t get on, she thought he was a bad influence on Kai.”  
“Hey? You guys talking about Kai and Lewis?” A voice piped up from behind them.  
“Yeah? Why?” Steve and Danny turned around, there was a skinny guy behind them, holding a box of wallets and phones. He put the box on the bar and Danny rifled through, pretending to search for his wallet.  
“Me and Kai were in AA together, I don’t like to speak ill of the dead, but I got to know Kai pretty well, I’d get discounted coffee at their cafe too. It always seemed like Lewis was always asking him for money for drugs and stuff. Lilo was constantly telling Kai to break up with Lewis, saying he was just using him for the family money. They’d inherited a pretty hefty sum from their parents when they both turned twenty-one, the last time I saw Kai though, their aunt had come forward, opposing the will, saying they didn’t deserve the money.”  
Steve and Danny looked at each other, the pieces of the case were coming together.  
“Look I don’t think my wallet is here, must have left it in the cab or it might just be at home. Thanks anyway you guys.”  
Outside the bar, Steve and Danny were leaning on the front of the truck. “We need to find this aunt, she’s probably the key to all this.”  
“Yeah we should probably get on that.” Danny said, turning to Steve.  
“But...?”  
“But there’s no one here we know so I can do this.” Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him.

It was the first time they’d kissed sober, the first time they would remember every detail of it. Steve’s hands snaked around Danny’s waist and he pulled him closer. Feeling stubble under his lips was a new experience for Steve, it was something he didn’t expect, but he grew to like it. Danny pulled away slowly, his eyes gently opening. “You know we have a murder to solve.” Steve whispered, smirking.  
“I know, but I, I would like to solve the issue of why I want to kiss you all the time.”  
“Was that a...? Was that a compliment Danno? Never thought I’d see the day.” Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Danny out of the way to open the car door.  
Danny mirrored his actions on the passenger side while exclaiming “What? I’m not allowed to tell my boyfriend how I feel?” They both froze as soon as Danny said the B-word. “Forget I said anything. I didn’t say that. Let’s just move on. Get in the car. Go. Murder solving time.”  
“Hey hey hey, wait a second. Look, I know I said to keep this low-key and casual, but if you feel you want to make it more official, that’s fine but I would still rather not tell the others.”  
“No, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I mean I’ve had feelings for you for so long, I’ve day-dreamed about calling you my boyfriend once or twice. I just said it, no big deal. Now can we please go?” Danny got in the car in a grump.

After a very silent minute of driving, Steve suddenly said “Day-dreaming? Did you fantasise about us?” He felt so much happier, so much more relaxed since that morning.  
“No, I didn’t fantasise about you. But, y’know, there were some times when I’d be dreaming about the future, about Grace and Charlie, and you’d be there but not just as my work partner but as my romantic partner, boyfriend, whatever.” Danny shrugged, and Steve felt he was a little uneasy about admitting it.  
“Look man, I’m sorry for making a fuss. We can forget about it, don’t worry.”

“Get anything else from the bar?” Kono said as they arrived back at HQ.  
“Yeah, apparently an aunt turned up, claiming the inheritance money didn’t deserve to go to the kids.”  
“Well that explains this,” Kono opened a list of calls on the computer screens. “Kai’s phone received over thirty calls from the same number in the days before he died. We’ve traced it back to a pre-paid cell, registered under a Helen Morlen.”  
“Okay that phone. We need to find this aunt.”  
Lou and Chin came bursting through the doors. “CSU got a trace on Lilo’s phone, she’s at motel in Chinatown- “  
“-The Flying Dragon.” Kono finished. “That’s where the aunt’s phone has come back to.”  
“Alright we gotta go,” The entire scrambled to get ready to take down the aunt. “Lou, call SWAT and HPD, have them set up a perimeter but no one engages till we arrive.”

They arrive at the motel, getting the room number from the owner. The team surrounded the room, Steve tried to get a look through the blinds. There was a someone duct taped to a chair, she matched the description of Lilo Morlen, but the room seemed empty.  
“Lilo’s in there, but I haven’t got a visual on the aunt.” Steve said, gesturing for Danny to unlock the door quietly.  
“Five-0, it’s gonna be okay,” Steve carefully untied the scarf that was keeping Lilo quiet. “Can you tell me where your aunt has gone?”  
Lilo was panicking, “She went to the drug store or something, she’s black eye and some nasty cuts from something. What’s going on, where’s my brother?”  
“Chin get her out of here. Tell SWAT and HPD they can go home.” Steve ordered, formulating a plan. “Alright Kono you’re gonna get in that chair, wait until the aunt gets back.”

Steve and Danny went into the bathroom, to hide until Helen came back. “So now we wait?” Danny whispered, not wanting to be heard by Kono. “We wait,” Steve paused, leaning back on the counter. “I’ve been thinking- “  
“When were you thinking? In between all this when did you have time to stop and think?” Danny interrupted.  
“Can you just let me finish for once in your life?” whispered Steve angrily.  
“Fine go ahead.”  
“I’ve been thinking, maybe I was wrong about earlier, I’m okay being your boyfriend.”  
“We’re having this conversation now?”  
“Well we’ve got time before our murderer gets back. Look, I still don’t really want to tell the others, but I’d like to make it official.”  
“Right and how’re you gonna do that?” Danny smirked.  
“Like this.” Steve grabbed Danny’s protective vest and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and romantic, not drunk or spur-of-the-moment, but kind, caring and –  
“Helen’s car just pulled up,” Chin’s voice came in through their coms. “Stand-by?”  
“Guess this’ll have to wait.” Danny whispered, unholstering his gun. Steve did the same and they stood ready behind the door.  
They heard the motel door being unlocked, and Helen coming into the room. There was a pause of silence before “Who the fuck are you?!”  
“Kono Kalakaua, Five-O.” Thud.  
“Go! Go!” Steve and Danny burst out of the bathroom to see Kono stood with her foot on the stomach of Helen Morlen.  
“Looks like you didn’t need back up.”  
“Helen Morlen you’re under arrest for the murder of Kai Morlen and Lewis Thompson, and the kidnapping of Lilo Morlen. You have the right to remain silent, anything you can and will be used against you in a court of law…” Kono reeled off her rights as Steve and Danny did a preliminary search of the room.  
“I think I’ve found our murder weapon.” Danny held up a small knife, and Steve sighed, glad the case was over.

“So, Helen, what happened? You wanted a piece of the inheritance? So, what, you kill Kai to leverage Lilo into giving you the money after you kidnapped her? And then what? Lewis work it out? Find out about the murder so you had to kill him too?” Danny explained what their theory was, while Steve stood in the corner. He loved watching Danny work, watching him find justice for the victims; seeing him bring closure to the families who’d lost loved ones.  
“Oh, silence? That’s a new one isn’t it, Steve? You see, the thing is, we have this little ‘good cop, bad cop’ routine going, and I don’t know whether you’ve guessed but I’m the good cop. This guy? Not even a cop.” Steve stepped forward, arms crossed, wearing a frown.  
“You can’t do this!”  
“Actually, we can. See there’s no cameras in here, no microphone and no one sided glass.” Steve said, gesturing to the walls of the room.  
“My colleague is right though? You, their aunt, felt like you weren’t getting a share of the inheritance, despite having an address on the Upper East Side in Manhattan, and a house in the Hamptons. So, what? Couldn’t bear to see them getting your money? I know how people like you work. Think you deserve it all, think you’re the one who needs the money? As opposed to two kids, just out of college in mountains of debt who just wanted to start their own business.” Steve could see he was wearing her down, she wasn’t the type to withstand questioning.  
“I want lawyer.”  
“Oh, a lawyer?” Danny exclaimed. “You’ll be lucky.”  
“So, what,” Steve continued. “You figured killing them would be a good way to ensure the money would go to next of kin? But something went wrong? You stabbed Kai, and kidnapped Lilo? Forcing her to give you the money? But let me guess, Lewis saw what happened, you heard him run off? Tried to catch him? But you couldn’t so you went back to kill him? Stab him in the neck to stop him talking?”  
There was a heavy pause, Helen’s breathing was laboured. “Those little brats didn’t deserve it. My brother left with that woman of his to move all the way out here, without so much of a goodbye to me. I should have got all the money! They didn’t need the money! Especially not Kai, that little fag-” Almost as soon as she said that, a knot tightened in Steve’s stomach, he felt his heart about to burst out of his chest, his hand balled into a first and he swung a punch right at Helen Morlen. The chair she was handcuffed to wobbled slightly at the force of the impact.  
“Get her out of here.” Steve turned away, letting Danny drag her out of the interrogation room and hand her to the officer waiting at the end of the hall.

Steve was leaning against the wall, rubbing his knuckles when Danny came back into the room. “I would have done the same, no doubt,” He took Steve’s hand to inspect the damage an Upper East Sider’s face had done. “I know this is probably not appropriate but that was so fucking hot. I love watching you at work.”  
“Just come here.” Steve pulled Danny into another kiss, this time it had the passion of their drunken kisses; the spontaneity of the one outside the bar; and the kindness of the one in the motel bathroom, but it was also full of energy, full of the lust and desire for one another. Steve could feel his heart beating hard and fast, his breath was raspy and laboured. Danny’s hands were on Steve’s waist, sitting just above his belt, until Steve felt Danny’s fingers make their way under his shirt, and he could feel his partner’s, boyfriend’s cold skin on his. He gasped quietly, causing him to pull away from Danny.  
“What’s wrong?” Danny looked concerned, worrying he’d done something wrong;  
Steve smiled softly, “Nothing, nothing’s wrong. What do you say we take this back to mine?”  
“Why can’t we go to mine?”  
“Because you have two children. And my bed is bigger.” Steve pecked Danny on the cheek and pulled him out of the room.

“What the hell were you kids doing down there?” Lou said as they came back upstairs. “Not making out I hope?” He joked, but it stopped Danny and Steve in their tracks.  
“Just… talking about the case.”  
“I saw Helen as she was being taken to HPD, that’s a nasty looking bruise on her face.” Chin looked at Steve, then at Steve’s red knuckles.  
“Yeah, she walked into the door on the way out, stupid woman. Anyway, guys go home; this one was a quick solve.” Steve and Danny went into their respective offices, as did the rest of the team.  
“See you on Monday!” Danny called, walking out of HQ  
“Shoots guys!” Steve followed him.  
As they got into the truck downstairs, Danny said “Ignore everything I’ve ever said about your reckless driving.”

The front door had barely closed by the time they were both in Steve’s bedroom. A trail of clothes followed them upstairs: Danny’s shirt was draped over the banister, Steve’s pants wear spread across the landing floor, shoes were balanced on random steps, leading to the Steve’s room. 

Steve was on his back on the bed, Danny on top of him. In that moment, there was passion and intimacy, energy and protection, care and an explosion of feelings bottled up for years. 

Overnight, storm clouds had gathered. The usual azure blue of the sky was replaced by a deep, menacing grey and rain poured onto the island.   
Steve woke to the sound of the rain on the window, one arm was draped around Danny, who was gently dozing on Steve’s chest. His blond hair was ruffled, not slicked back like it usually was with gallons of gel. The sheets were pulled up covering both of them, covering the tangle of legs which they’d fallen asleep with. 

Steve traced a finger along Danny’s shoulder blades, feeling the contours of his back.   
“Morning babe.” Danny mumbled sleepily, shifting slightly and getting more comfortable on Steve’s chest.   
“Morning Danno.” Steve whispered, his voice barely louder than the rain beating against the window pane.   
“I’m very happy we’ve got the weekend off.”   
“Don’t day that you’ll jinx it and my phone will ring,” Steve replied, sighing heavily, feelings Danny’s weight lessen for a moment on his chest. “What do you want to do today?”  
“I should go home at some point. Grace is a friend’s sleepover tonight so it was going to be a boy’s night with Charlie and Eric”   
“Grace? Sleepover?” Steve mocked astonishment.   
“I ran a background check, don’t worry. Staying right here sounds like a good idea for the moment though.” Danny twisted to look up at Steve, who kissed him lightly on the head.   
“Tell Eric he can have the night off, I’ll join you for boys’ night tonight.”  
“Don’t you have grenades to organise or something?”   
Steve rolled his eyes, “You know I love spending time with Charlie, he’s like you without the overwhelming negativity.” He squeezed Danny gently.   
“Give it a few years.” Danny mumbled, falling back to sleep on Steve’s chest.   
“I hope I’m still around then.” Steve whispered, talking about both his relationship with Danny but also the radiation poisoning. He’d come to terms with it, but it scared him, it scared him that he become weaker, that he wouldn’t be his full self and the role model he hoped that he had become for Charlie and Nahele would fade and disappear. As he thought about it, he looked down at Danny asleep on his chest; if the radiation poisoning had ruined his ability to have children, at least they’d be okay because clearly Danny would still be able to help with that. But Steve still hoped that he’d be able to have kids who were genetically his. Then again, that was a long way off for the moment.

“I’m gonna make some coffee, do you want some?” Steve slip out of bed, trying not to move Danny too much.   
“Yes please, but if you put butter in it, I will kill you.” Danny mumbled, his face smushed into the pillow. Steve pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

Danny lay in bed, spread out on the mattress, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the bed while listening to the rain. He felt immensely happy, ever since Steve had kissed him that night at the bar. For months, his stomach has felt knotted and tight, he felt pangs of jealously every time Steve mentioned a date, but he was always relieved when Steve would turn up to work the next day saying it hadn’t gone well. 

Steve came back upstairs, holding two cups of coffee.   
“There better not be butter in this.” Danny took one of the cups and Steve joined him in bed.  
“You really think I’d do that to you?" Steve stretched an arm around Danny’s shoulders.   
“I think sixty percent of your decisions end up in my suffering.”  
“Does this fall into the forty or the sixty percent?” He referred to their relationship, worrying that Danny was having doubts.   
“This might even cause the sixty to drop to fifty-five.”


	3. Impractical Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting turns into a game of hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3, in all it's glory. This one get a bit NSFW but there's nothing too explict

“You’re sure it’s alright if I go out, Uncle D?”  
“Yeah, me and Charlie were gonna watch the Lego Batman movie with a ton of popcorn.”  
From his doorway, Danny saw Steve pull up outside. As the car slowed, there was a moment of silent communication between Danny and Steve: Danny shook his head lightly, telling Steve he couldn’t park the car there.  
“Uncle D? You alright?” Eric said, looking wildly between Danny and the street.  
“Yeah kid sorry. Go have a good time, Eric. Don’t be back too late.”  
“Don’t count on it, Uncle D!”

As soon as Eric was gone, Steve pulled up in front of Danny’s house.  
“Sorry about Eric,” They kissed briefly, and Steve stepped inside. “I didn’t know how to tell him you were coming over too so it was easier to not.”  
“UNCLE STEVE!” Charlie’s little voice screamed from the top of the stairs. He ran down the steps, sliding on the corner but making it back up without injury lol children always do.  
“Hey buddy!” Steve picked up Charlie and spun around. “You ready for movie night?”  
“Yeah! We’re gonna watch Lego Batman!”  
“Are we? Do me and Danno get to a say in the movie?” He smiled at Danny, who loved seeing Steve interact with his kids.  
“Me and Danno chose it!” Charlie shouted, wriggling to be put down.  
“Looks like it’s 2 against 1 buddy.” Danny smirked, helping Charlie out of Steve’s arms.  
“Hey Charlie why don’t you go and get the popcorn from the kitchen so Uncle Steve can choose the flavour?” Charlie ran off into the kitchen, leaving Steve and Danny alone in the lounge.  
“Did I just hear you suggest that I get to choose?” Steve teased, sitting down on the couch.  
“You’d undermine whatever decision I made so I thought I’d skip the inevitable.” Danny joined him on the couch, wearing a smug expression.  
“I wouldn’t undermine you!”  
“That’s what you do! I’ve been saying that you have to be in charge of everything!”  
“You weren’t complaining last night.” Steve kept a completely straight face and looked Danny dead in the eyes. Danny gulped, feeling the tension between them. If Charlie hadn’t interrupted them, Steve was sure they would have gone at it right there on the couch.  
“Uncle Steve!” Charlie came dashing back into the room, carrying two un-popped bags of microwave popcorn. “Do you want...” he paused to read the packets. “Sweet or Salty?”  
“Hey Charlie,” Steve said, gesturing for Charlie to come over to him. “Me and my mom used to do this thing where you mix them together, so you get sweet and salty, how does that sound?” Charlie’s eyes were wide with excitement.  
“Hey Charlie, why don’t you go upstairs and put your pyjamas on and we’ll make the popcorn.” Danny said, taking the bags of popcorn from his son.  
“Okay Danno!” Charlie raced upstairs, disappearing into his race-car room.

“You and Doris? Making popcorn? There is not a single part of me that believes you.” Danny said with raised eyebrows.  
“Sweet popcorn is infinitely better than salty but you for some godforsaken reason prefer salty. Mary used to mix the flavours when we were kids so we’d always have more popcorn.” Steve stood up, heading to the kitchen.  
Danny followed him, outraged and surprised at Steve’s actions. “Sorry, did I just hear Steve McGarrett consider my feelings?”  
“Don’t get used to it.” Steve got two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Danny as he put the popcorn in the microwave.  
“Why lie about Doris being the one you did it with?” Danny spoke over the background noises of the microwave and popcorn popping.  
“I don’t know, maybe if I lie to myself about her from when I was a kid, the feeling for betrayal and distrust decreases.”  
“Oh babe,” Danny moved over to stand in front of Steve, he looped his arms around Steve’s neck, a worried expression on his face. “Doris really was a piece of work.” He pressed a kiss on Steve’s lips, comforting him.  
“POPCORN!” Charlie screamed, running into the kitchen, Danny and Steve split apart instantly. The microwave pinged and Danny emptied the two bags into a bowl.  
“Don’t eat it until the movie starts.” Danny ordered, seeing Charlie’s widen like dinner plates at the mountain of popcorn in front of him. Charlie dashed through into the lounge and jumped onto the sofa. Danny and Steve sat down either side of him, starting the film.

Throughout the film, Charlie was glued to the screen, but behind him, Steve kept whispering all his problems with Lego Batman’s tactics to Danny.  
‘It makes no sense going in blind like-’  
‘It’s a kids’ film’  
‘No one can carry that many weapons at once.’  
‘Okay firstly, he’s Lego, and secondly, I’ve literally seen you carry about 6 grenades, 2 handguns, a switch blade, and a rifle.’  
‘Why did he let them go? That guy killed his-’  
‘Just shut up and watch the movie!’

Charlie fell asleep during the end credits, and Danny carried him up to bed. When he came back downstairs, Steve had sprawled out on the sofa, hands behind his head causing his t-shirt to pull up a little, exposing his toned waist and hips which Danny found himself turned on at the sight of.  
“Normally I have a ‘no feet on the furniture’ rule but for you I’ll make an exception.” He lay down on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately.  
Steve’s arms shifted and he held Danny’s waist, moving their bodies in rhythm. Danny’s arms were resting on the couch cushions, holding him just above Steve.  
Between breaths and kisses, Danny whispered “Eric...could come home...Charlie...could wake up...What if Grace...calls.”  
“What if you didn’t worry so much?” Steve whispered, his face millimetres away from Danny’s. He could feel Danny’s warm breath on his skin, he could see every hair follicle, every scar and blemish in Danny’s skin in a detail he’d never experienced before.  
And then they were kissing again, all thoughts were lost to the wind.

Suddenly a knock at the door made them freeze.  
“Hey Danny you there?” Chin’s voice sounded through the wood.  
“What the hell is Chin doing here?” Steve whispered through gritted teeth.  
“I don’t know, um, just hide. Yeah Chin! Just coming!” Danny called, getting up.  
Steve panicked, there was nowhere to go so he jumped behind the sofa and hoped Chin wouldn’t be there for long.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Danny opened the front door, Chin was stood there, looking nervous.  
“I know it’s a bit strange me dropping in like this, but you’re the only person I can ask for advice.”  
“What’s the problem?”  
“It’s Sarah, she keeps having nightmares about being taken and I remember you saying that Grace used to have the same thing. I feel helpless, what can I do?”  
“Come in, come in.”  
From behind the sofa, Steve rolled his eyes, Danny wasn’t doing a lot to get rid of Chin but he also knew that this was important to both of them.  
“Can I get you a beer?”  
“I’m driving so no thanks.”  
“Look, when Grace started having nightmares about being locked in a storage container, I used to sit up and read her favourite stories until she’ d fall asleep happily, dreaming of princesses and fairies. Sometimes it would take hours, sometimes only minutes.”  
“But I don’t know her favourite stories, I barley even know her favourite colour.” Chin said, Steve could hear the worry in his voice even from behind the sofa.  
“Then you just keep telling her stories, you read her favourite books or you tell her adventure stories of a handsome prince and his beautiful cousin who save the world.”  
Chin laughed lightly, “Thanks man,” Steve felt the sofa shift, Chin weight disappeared from above him. “There’s a truck parked outside, it looks like Steve’s? He’s not here, is he?”  
Danny tensed, “One of my neighbours has bought a new truck, same model but different colour.”  
“Ah okay, you’re not secretly hiding him here then.” Chin laughed, but it caused Danny and Steve to panic.  
“No, no, no of course not!”  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you, thanks for the advice though.”  
“Maybe call me first next time, but I’m happy to help anytime.”  
“Mahalo, have a good night Danny.”

Steve heard the sound of the door shutting and emerged from behind the couch. “Why ask him to come in? Offer him a beer?”  
“Because, unlike you, I am not an animal. I like to look after my friends.”  
“But you didn’t have to ask him in! Might as well have offered him to stay for dinner.” Steve collapsed back down on the couch. “It was not comfortable down there you know.”  
“You have been tortured by Wo Fat, the CIA, and North Korean terrorists, and you’re complaining about being behind a couch for five minutes!” Danny exclaimed, sitting down.  
“That was different.” Steve grumbled, wrapping his arm around Danny, who was stretched out along the couch.

Steve sighed heavily, thinking about how happy this had made him. Even hiding from Chin had made his heart race in a way which nothing had in months. Until a few days ago, nothing had seemed to excite him, nothing made him feeling much of anything. The cases they worked made him feel dreadful: angry at the world, but it would never linger, never last for long. And he did feel happy when the whole team was together eating at Kamekona’s, or when he got to look after Charlie or Sarah, but it didn’t last.  
This was the first feeling of lasting positivity he’d felt in a while, and he never wanted it to end.  
“What’s up McGruff?” Danny had looked up to see Steve’s slight scowl.  
“Nothing. Just thinking about us.” Steve leaned over Danny and took a sip of his beer.  
“What about us?” Danny whispered, his face half squished into Steve’s shirt. “Nothing bad I hope.”  
A smile fleeted across Steve’s face, “Nothing bad at all,” Steve shifted, swinging his legs up onto the cushions. Danny took the hint, and turned into his front, so once again he was lying on top of Steve. “Now come here.” Steve whispered, pulling Danny into a lustful kiss.

As they kissed, they felt like teenagers again, making out while their parents weren’t home. It was exciting, it was fun and most of all, it was so very, very intense. Steve’s hands had worked their way under Danny’s shirt and he was gripping his boyfriend’s back with a strong grip, almost leaving red marks on his skin. Suddenly, Danny stopped, their eyes opened and they were looking at each other with such a passion and intensity that Steve’s heart began to race.

Then Danny started placing soft kisses all long Steve’s jawline, he worked his way down Steve’s neck, sucking gently on the soft yet stubbly skin. When Danny reached his collarbone, Steve felt himself begin to get hard, feeling his cock push at his underwear and pants. He gasped quietly, his grip on Danny’s back tightening. Danny’s mouth made its way along Steve’s shoulder, but his shirt stopped him from going any further, so Danny’s fingers fumbled with the buttons until Steve’s shirt was open, exposing his toned and tattooed torso.  
“This hardly seems fair.” Steve whispered, grabbing the hem of Danny’s T-shirt, pulling it off him.

Danny kept on kissing Steve’s shoulder, until he reached the first design on his arm, his tongue traced the ink, touching a nerve which made Steve shiver.  
“What’s wrong?” Danny whispered, looking up.  
“Did I say you could stop?” Steve ordered, feeling Danny getting hard above him. Danny moved to the other arm, doing the same to Steve’s other tattoos, causing Steve to get harder and harder.  
“Let’s take this upstairs.” Steve ordered, before Danny started kissing his stomach.  
Danny sat back up, letting Steve get out from under him. The Commander stood up, grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him up to his height. The Detective wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, certain he would be able to hold him.

Once upstairs, Danny stopped Steve outside his bedroom. “But Charlie’s asleep down the hall.” He warned quietly, whispering in his boyfriend’s ear.  
A sexy smirk grew on Steve’s face, “You’ll have to be quiet then, won’t you Detective Williams?”  
There were few things Danny found which turned him on as much as being spoken to like that by Steve. He inhaled sharply, and felt his whole-body tense.  
Steve dropped Danny onto the bed, before shutting the bedroom door and dimming the lights. He went over to the window and pulled the curtains, blocking out the rest of the world.

“Oh my god,” Danny lay on his back, sweating a little. “You’re an animal.” He laughed heavily, out of breath and tired.  
“Stop complaining.”  
“Oh, buddy I ain’t complaining.” Danny yawned, gradually falling asleep.

When Steve woke the next morning, Danny had already gotten out of bed. Pulling on his cargo pants from the day before, he went downstairs to find Danny in the kitchen with Charlie.  
“Uncle Steve! We’re making pancakes! Do you want some?” Charlie came running up to Steve, leaning far back so he could see Steve’s face.  
“Yeah buddy!” Steve picked him up and Charlie wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve couldn’t help but smile that Steve had his legs wrapped around him the same way last night.

“Did you hear Eric get in last night?” Danny asked, flipping the pancakes while Steve and Charlie rooted through all the cupboards for toppings.  
“I don’t think so, but I was quite bus- um I mean, well asleep last night.” Steve said, censoring what he said mid-sentence.  
As Steve and Charlie sat at the kitchen table talking about the best flavours of pancakes, Danny watched Steve interact with his son, his heart comforted and contented.

“Uncle D? You home?” Suddenly the front door opened and Eric came staggering through, looking worse for wear.  
“What do we do?” Steve mouthed with panic at Danny, who was wearing an identical expression.  
“I don’t know?!” Danny replied silently. “In here Eric!”  
They heard the door shut, and Eric crash around with his keys and phone. “You would not believe the night I had! So, I met this girl, Lana, she’s at UoH, after a few drinks, she invites me back to-oh hey Charlie-boy!” Eric stopped in his tracks as he came into the kitchen, ruffling Charlie’s hair. “Commander? What’re you doing here?”  
Before either Steve or Danny could answer, Charlie made their lives 70% harder. “Uncle Steve came over last night, we made popcorn and watched Lego Batman!”  
“And now he’s sitting half-naked in our kitchen?”  
“It’s not our kitchen, my dear Eric, it’s my kitchen which I am allowing you the use of while you stay in my house while you have new windows installed.” Danny said, adding another pancake to the already leaning tower.  
While Danny was complaining about Eric, Steve was formulating a plausible lie in his head. “I came by to drop off some liver-related paperwork which was sent to me by mistake, Charlie asked me if I wanted to watch Lego Batman and have popcorn and how could I say no to that little face?” Steve pointed at Charlie, who was eyeing up the chocolate chips. “And then I was going to drive home but I’d had too many beers so I slept on the couch.”  
“Oh, right, cool,” Eric sat down next to Charlie. “Hey Uncle D, there better be enough pancakes for 4, including one very hungover millennial.”  
“What does hungover mean Eric?” Charlie asked, turning to his cousin.  
Eric crouched down so he was face to face with Charlie, giving Steve and Danny the chance to silently acknowledge each other’s efforts to keep up the ruse. “It’s a very special kind of illness that only grownups get, I’m sure you’ll have it one day.” Eric looked up and winked at Danny, who scowled.  
“One stack of pancakes coming up!” He presented, sitting down next to Steve. As Eric and Charlie stuffed their faces full with carbohydrates and sugar, Danny and Steve’s hands linked under the table, reassuring one another that they might be able to get through it all together.


	4. I can't say I'm surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Their undercover stealth relationship is going pretty well, but eventually their cover is blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a long one because I was struggling to find a good point to split this

Many weeks passed, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year rolled around, with Steve and Danny sneaking kisses at work when they could. Steve found himself creeping out of Danny’s house at three in the morning, and Danny had discovered all the best places to park in Steve’s neighbourhood without being spotted. They were almost caught making out in the office by Lou and Jerry, the excuse used was “I was just telling this putz he should have taken post-op advice more seriously.” And there was also a couple of occasions when Grace arrived home from school while Steve and Danny were in the middle of something on Danny’s bed, resulting in Steve clambering out the upstairs window.

As Valentine’s Day approached, they found themselves wanting to have a proper date.  
“There’s plenty of restaurants on this island, and even if we see someone we know, just pretend we lost a bet or something.” Steve reasoned, sitting on the lanai with Danny next to him.  
“I know that, but knowing our luck, somehow we’re gonna be spotted.”  
“You know you’re too negative about life? Dating you is like dating a black hole.”  
“You tell me on a very regular basis.”  
“Danno, it’ll be fine, we deserve this.”  
“Okay you win.” Danny sighed, rolling his eyes. “As long as I can choose the restaurant.”  
“We both know that’s not gonna happen.” Steve stood up and kissed Danny on the forehead, walking back into the house.

* * *

 

**14th February**

Both of them were wearing dress shirts and jackets: Danny had on a classic white shirt and black jacket with blue tailored jeans; while Steve was in all black, apart from the burgundy chinos he’d fished out from the undercover which had started it all.  
“This restaurant is on the other side of the island to where any one we know lives, it’ll be fine.” Steve reassured Danny as they drove to the restaurant.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re probably right.”  
“Excuse me? Did I just hear you admit to me being right?” Steve scoffed, smirking at Danny.  
“We’re not there yet, don’t get too cocky.”

“Reservation for two, under McGarrett.” Steve told the hostess as they arrived at the restaurant. It was a small Italian joint, family-owned, full of exposed red brick and low arches which gave it a homely feel. The tables were covered with red and white gingham cloth, decorated with candles which had melted abstractly over the wine bottles they were stuck in.  
“Right this way,” The woman led them to a table in the back of the restaurant, surrounded by candles and fairy lights. “Can I start you gentlemen off with some wine?”  
“Could you give us a min-” Steve began but was interrupted by Danny.  
“I’ll take a glass of the 2014 Montepulciano and Steve here will have the 2015 Negroamaro.” He reeled off, his Italian roots coming through in the pronunciation of the grapes.  
“Good choices sir, you waitress will be here shortly with those.”  
“What? I read the wine list in the car.” Danny shrugged, looking down at the menu, avoiding eye contact.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Steve leaned over and pushed Danny’s menu down so he could see his face. “It’s not like you to rush a dinner.”  
“Look, I’m just worried we’ll be seen and have to explain this.” Steve could see Danny looked genuinely worried about.  
“Maybe it’s finally time we did though, I mean it’s been nearly three months.”  
“I guess, we’ve been sneaking around so long I’m so used to it now.”  
Hearing Danny say that worried Steve, “You’re not ashamed of this are you?” He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  
“Hell no! I don’t know, maybe I’m worrying too much.”  
Steve sighed deeply, he put one hand on Danny’s on the table. “If you want to go home we can, but maybe we need to think about how much longer we keep this quiet. Don’t worry though, no-one’s going to see us here.”  
“You always know what to say.” Danny said, feeling more comfortable, but when he looked up Steve was staring beyond him, at the restaurant door. “Steven? What’s the matter?”  
“You remember me saying no one would come here? I’d like to officially retract that statement.”  
“Why? Who’s here? It’s not someone we’ve arrested is it? Or HPD?”  
“It’s, erm, Kono and Adam.” Steve muttered, quickly holding his menu up so they wouldn’t see him.  
“What?!” Danny exclaimed. “Where are they sitting?”  
“They’re on the other side of the restaurant, by the windows. I can see Kono from here, but if either of them goes to the bathroom, they’ll see us.” Steve carefully stretched up to see their friends being seated.  
“You said no one would come here.” Danny grumbled.  
“I’ll make it up to you later.”

They managed to make it to dessert without being seen: through a process of Steve watching for Kono and Adam going to the bathroom, and hiding behind a menu or Danny dropping his napkin, they pulled off a successful stealth date. As inconvenient as it was, they were quite enjoying it: they felt like they were undercover or hiding from their parents. They asked for the check, and agreed to split it, not without Danny faking shock that Steve was actually offering to pay.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Danny said. “I’ll be right back.”  
“I’ll text you if there’s any incoming Noshimuris.”

By the time Danny realised he had left his phone on his seat, it was too late. He was washing his hands when Adam came into the bathroom.  
“Hey Danny? Is that you?”  
Danny froze, “Adam! Hi!” He said, a little too enthusiastically.  
“Didn’t know you knew about this place? Not many people do.”  
“I found it months ago when I had a craving for decent Italian pasta.” Danny replied, getting more and more nervous.  
“I also didn’t know you were seeing anyone? You’ve kept that one quiet.” Adam joked, but Danny didn’t see the funny side.  
“We’re keeping it on the low, casual, you know.”  
“I’ll let you get back to the lucky lady.”  
“Lady. Yeah, right.” Danny muttered as he left the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Steve had been so distracted texting Danny, that he didn’t notice Kono had spotted him.  
“Hey boss.”  
“Kono! Hey! How’re you?” Like Danny had been, he was too enthusiastic.  
“Yeah good, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone? You kept that quiet.” She joked, and Steve fake laughed.  
“We’re keeping it causal, you know, nothing serious.”  
“I get it, so what’s her name?”  
Steve panicked, “Daaanielle.” He said very slowly, realising he was a dreadful liar.  
“Danielle? Don’t tell Danny, he’ll claim you’re dating her as a substitute for him.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think of that.” He laughed nervously.  
Thankfully, Kono noticed the waitress going over to their table with their dessert. “I gotta go back to our table, but I’m sure I’ll see you later.” She left, and about twenty seconds later, Danny returned looking nervous.  
“So, Adam saw me-”  
“So, Kono saw me-” They spoke in unison.  
“We should go.” Steve said, and Danny nodded in agreement.

Over on the other side of the restaurant, Adam came back to his and Kono’s table. “I bumped into Danny in the bathroom.”  
“Oh, that’s weird, Steve’s sitting just over there-” She gestured to their table, but stopped dead as soon as she saw them both sitting there.

“We’re screwed.” Steve said, making eye contact with Adam across the room. Danny turned around and immediately locked eyes with Kono. Her mouth dropped open in shock, Adam’s eyes widened and Steve and Danny looked at each other, knowing it was hopeless to lie. They paid in cash, and decided the inevitable was coming.

When they reached Adam and Kono’s table, Kono burst out laughing. “Boss, for guy who’s been undercover multiple times, you’re terrible at lying. Daniele? Really?”  
“Daniele?” Danny looked up indignantly at Steve.  
“I panicked.” Steve shrugged.  
“So, how long has this been going on?” Adam asked, smirking a little.  
“Nearly three months?”  
“Three months? I take it back Boss, you’re a fantastic liar.”  
“Look, we’re still kinda down for keeping this quiet, if you guys wouldn’t mind not telling anyone yet.”  
“Of course, but I can’t say I’m surprised, nor will anyone be.”

“You better make it up to me.” Danny whispered to Steve, as they left the restaurant. That night, Steve most definitely did.

A few days passed with no more incidents of being discovered, and Kono and Adam has clearly kept their word. Danny was stood in line at a flower shop, waiting to pick up an order. He’d wanted to surprise Steve and apologise for having doubts on Valentine’s Day.  
“Danny?” A familiar voice said behind him.  
“Lou?” He turned around, seeing his friend stood behind him. “How are you man?”  
“Good, good. Just picking up some flowers for the wife, she deserves it.”  
“Or did you forget valentine’s day and this is how you’re making it up to her?” He raised his eyebrows.  
“Okay, Detective Williams, you got me. But what are you doing here? You’re not in the doghouse too?”  
“Oh, man, no. I’m, um, picking up some flowers Rachel ordered, she’s got Charlie right now and I was in the area.” He lied through his teeth.  
“Order for Danny Williams? Red roses, with accompanying chocolates!” The florist called, and Lou looked suspicious.  
“Picking up an order for Rachel? Come on man, you can tell me the truth. Who’s the lucky lady?”  
Danny went to pick up the bouquet, but as he got back to Captain Grover, he dropped the chocolates and the card. Lou bent down to pick it up, and he read the card.  
“To McGarrett,  
a bunch of roses because you’re a complete thorn in my side.  
From Danno xoxo”  
Danny just looked embarrassed and couldn’t make eye contact when Lou stood up, handing him back the gifts. “Detective Williams, I can’t say I’m surprised son.”  
“Just please don’t tell anyone, we’re still keeping it quiet.”  
“You got it brother. See you at work.”  
Before he was even out of the store, Danny was already on the phone to Steve. “Babe, Lou knows.”  
The next few weeks played out like that episode of Friends when everyone gradually finds out that Chandler and Monica are together.  
Eric was on Charlie-sitting duty when he found out. Danny was upstairs changing for a date with Steve when his phone kept pinging. “Uncle D? Someone keeps texting you!” Eric shouted, picking up Danny’s phone. “It’s Steve! He says ‘Don’t be late tonight! The movie starts at 7!’ and ‘If you don’t wear that new shirt,’” He paused, suddenly confused at the following text. “‘You’re not getting any ;)’”  
Danny came racing downstairs, “How much did you see?” His face red with embarrassment.  
“New shirt, Uncle D? Or should I say, Uncle getting-the-D?” Eric laughed, handing the phone to Danny.  
“Please don’t tell anyone. We’re still keeping it low-key.”  
“My lips are sealed.” He mined zipping up his mouth and locking it.

Noelani found out when they were at a crime scene, Steve and Danny were looking around a house they’d found the body in. “Hey, these sheets are pretty nice,” Danny said, feeling the bedding. “Maybe you could invest in some higher thread count.”  
“I’m not buying nicer sheets! The ones I’ve got are fine!”  
“Fine if you’re a Navy SEAL who probably slept on gravel for a month!”  
“You’ve never complained before.”  
“I’m spending a lot more time in your bed, I’d like to wake up more comfortable.”  
“If you want to be more comfortable,” Steve went over to Danny and whispered in his ear. “You shouldn’t let me fuck you so hard.” He winked and kissed Danny on the cheek, only to turn around and see the medical examiner stood in the doorway.  
“Shit.”

Grace just got suspicious about why she kept being asked to babysit her brother, why she kept being asked to stay at Will’s for longer, or go to Rachel’s much more. Eventually she just had to outright ask her dad why. Danny, unable to lie to his daughter, told her everything, knowing Steve would understand. She, like all the others, was sworn to secrecy.

Jerry was the only person to find out at HQ which surprised them both. It was late in the evening and they were sure everyone had gone home. Steve was leaning on his desk, examining his gun when Danny came in to the office. “Hey babe.”  
Steve looked up and put the firearm down, “Hey, what’s up?”  
“Everyone’s gone home and, I was thinking, maybe a little overtime wouldn’t hurt.” He sauntered over to Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, having to stand a little on his toes to reach the same height as Steve.  
“Are you sure your boss will compensate you for that?”  
“I think he’ll be more than generous.” Danny leaned in for a kiss when-  
“Oh SHIT!” Jerry shouted from the other side of the glass.  
They froze, knowing no excuses could get them out of this. “Don’t tell anyone!” Danny shouted.  
“Not even your fellow conspiracy nuts!” Steve continued with.  
“Don’t worry! This will stay more secret than the truth about Roswell!” Jerry waved goodbye, and left.  
“Ah well. He would have found out eventually,” Danny said, turning back to Steve. “Now, where were we?”

It was only the next day when the final member of the Five-O ohana found out.  
Steve was downstairs in his kitchen, he’d promised Danny breakfast in bed (he’d also promised to buy new sheets). He was pouring coffee when the doorbell rang.  
He opened the door to see Lieutenant Kelly stood on his porch. “Chin? Hey? What’re you doing here?”  
“You asked me if I wanted to tinker with the Marquis? But it seems like you’ve forgotten?”  
“Oh of course I hadn’t forgotten, (He had completely), just give me a minute.” Steve turned to run upstairs, about to tell Danny to stay quiet and in bed, but he was too late.  
“Hey babe! Do you know where my shirt is? I swear my clothes always disappear after sex at yours- fuck!” Danny appeared topless on the landing, as soon as he saw Chin stood in the doorway he froze like a statue.  
“Chin’s here, Danno.” Steve looked up at Danny, rolling his eyes and sighing. Danny came downstairs, blushing like a tomato, he wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist.  
Chin laughed lightly, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”  
“Hey didn’t Kono say that?” Steve joined Chin in laughing, looking at Danny.  
“I think Grover did too.” Danny smiled, squeezing Steve lightly.  
“Kono and Grover know?!” Chin exclaimed, “How long?”  
“Kono and Adam have known since Valentine’s Day.”  
“Adam knows too? Who else knows?”  
They reeled off the names of everyone who’d found out.  
“Eric.” “Grace.” “Kono.” “Lou.” “Adam.” “Probably Lou’s wife.” “Jerry.” “Noelani.” “Max.”  
“How does Max know?” Chin and Steve said in unison, looking confused at Danny.  
“I think Noelani might have told him, judging from the text I got the other day: ‘My sincerest congratulations to you and Commander McGarrett, I wish you all the best in your relationship and the future. Max.’ You’d think we’d got engaged from that.” Danny rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not engaged, are you?” Chin looked at each of them in turn, eyes wide with astonishment.  
“Nope, I don’t think Detective _Never-Shuts-Up_ Williams would be able to keep that quiet.” Steve reassured Chin.  
“Wait, so am I the last to know?” Chin’s face fell. “You guys could have trusted me.”  
Danny immediately reassured him. “It’s not that we didn’t trust you, the only person who didn’t find out by accident was Grace who cornered me before work and I can’t lie to my daughter. We asked the others not to say anything though.”  
“This makes so much sense now, all the late nights in the office when you two were the last ones there, those times when you’d seem to take forever in interrogation. When you’d ask me and Abby to watch Charlie, and why you two disappeared at New Year. We thought you were having a heart to heart about liver damage or radiation poisoning.”  
“Yeah sorry about all that. Hey, do you remember that time you came over to ask for help with Sarah because she was having nightmares about being kidnapped?” said Danny.  
“Yeah? Why?”  
“I was behind the couch.” Steve grinned.  
“What?! That was so long ago!” He paused, Danny and Steve felt like they could see the cogs turning in his head. “That was just after that case, when you guys went undercover, at the gay bar. Did something happen then?”  
“Too much vodka happened,” Danny said, meeting Steve’s gaze which turned into an indignant scowl. “Among other things.”  
“I think I’ve learnt enough for one day,” Chin interrupted. “Look, Steve, we can work on the Marquis another day, but are you guys still on for drinks tonight?”  
“Yes of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world. See you Chin.” Danny said, as Steve stood silently next to him.  
“Shoots boys!”

Once the door was closed, Steve pulled away from Danny. “Too much vodka?! That’s all you had to say?” He snapped, folding his arms.  
It was times like these when Danny hated being significantly shorter than Steve. “You know what I meant!” He tried to square up to his boyfriend but it just didn’t have the same effect.  
“Well, it sounded like you were saying this was all a drunk mistake!”  
“You know that it wasn’t!”  
“The more I think about it, the more it does seem like you feel that way. Not wanting to be found out on valentine’s day, blaming our first kiss on vodka? Sounds like you’re ashamed of me.” Steve’s heart was racing, this was about to become their first major fight as a couple, the fight which threw them out of the honeymoon phase and back into reality.  
“How could I be ashamed of you!?” Danny yelled. “You are perfect! I couldn’t be happier!”  
“Then why do I feel like you regret something?”  
“Regret?” Danny’s voice was getting louder, he was almost shouting now. “I regret is the fact that our first kiss was drunk, because I can barely remember it. I regret not being more open about telling people. I regret not saying I love you.” He practically yelled those three fateful words at the Commander.  
Steve blinked, “What?” He felt himself relax, and his hands unclenched from the fists he’d made unconsciously.  
“I am in love with you Steve McGarrett,” Danny said very, very quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Steve found himself unable to move, unable to say anything for what seemed like forever. “Steve?” Danny whispered, his face wearing worry. “Look, if you don’t feel the sa-”  
Steve swallowed “I love you too, Danny Williams.”

That evening, after a busy day of some X-rated activities, Steve and Danny turned up at Kamekona’s truck, where everyone was sitting under the fairy lights, drinking beer, and eating shrimp, fries, and malasadas.  
“Hey guys!” They were greeted by their colleagues and friends, who were all still under the impression that they weren’t supposed to tell anyone they knew. On the way over in the Camaro, Danny and Steve had been joking about how it was going to go down, they knew they couldn’t keep it quiet any longer.  
As the others squashed up on the bench, the couple sat down next two one another (with Steve on Danny’s left), receiving subtle knowing looks from the party.  
“Steve, beer? Danny?” Grover said from the far of the table, holding up two bottles.  
“Yes, please.” Danny said - he was very, very thirsty.  
Steve stood up, leaning over the table to take the two beers from Lou. As he sat back down, his right arm rested on Danny’s shoulders, fingers gently squeezing his bicep. “Thanks babe.” Danny said, taking a beer from Steve and turning to kiss him on the cheek.  
They both looked up to see everyone else at the table staring. Eight pairs of eyes were looking directly at them, in silent shock.  
“Does this mean I don’t have to keep quiet now?” Eric was the first one to say anything, breaking the silence.  
“You knew?” Jerry was shocked, looking at Eric.  
“You knew?” Eric replied, looking just as astonished.  
Lou spoke next, “Both of you knew?” He took a long sip from his beer, sighing.  
“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell anyone?” Noelani piped up, causing Chin to start laughing.  
His laughter caught Kono’s attention. “Hey, cuz, how long have you known?”  
“Nine hours, give or take a minute or two.”  
As they all discussed how long each of them had known, how they had all found out, Steve and Danny sat at the end of the table, happy they didn’t have to keep it a secret any longer. Steve whispered in Danny’s ear, “This is fantastic.” Danny rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, comfortable in his embrace.  
“You two are truly evil,” Adam said, holding up a beer to toast. “A toast, to Steve and Danny, and to a worryingly good collection of pathological liars!” He said, and the sound of bottles clinking drew Kamekona over to the table.  
“What’re you celebrating? Why not include your favourite shrimp truck/shave ice/helicopter tour business owner-?” He stopped suddenly, seeing Danny and Steve together at the end of the table. It seemed like the first time Kamekona was lost for words.  
“We forgot Kamekona,” Steve muttered under his breath. “He’s going to kill us.”  
Eventually he said, “Ho’omaika’i ‘ana my bruddahs, you took your time.” And a wide grin spread across his face.  
“We’ve been hearing that a lot.” Danny gestured with his beer in thanks to Kamekona, who wandered away.  
“I’m honestly surprised no one’s owned any money,” Abby said. “This seems like the kind of thing you people would have gambled on.” As she said that, Kono and Chin looked at each other, as did Lou and Jerry, as they were realising something.  
“Wait, when did this officially start?” Kono demanded, getting out her purse.  
“November 10th.” Steve answered, working out what was going on.

  
There was a beat of silence, before-  
“Chin Ho Kelly you owe me twenty bucks.” Kono pointed a finger at her cousin.  
“Hey, hey, no, I remember saying that it would happen before the year was out,” Chin retorted, he turned to Jerry. “Which means both of you owe me twenty bucks.”  
“And you owe me a nice crisp twenty each too.” Lou announced, gesturing for Kono and Jerry to pay up.  
Kono and Jerry both sighed, “Are you guys sure it was last year? It couldn’t have been this year?” Kono grumbled.  
“Pay up, cuz.” Chin looked incredibly smug.  
“In compensation, we’ll buy the next round.” Steve offered, gesturing for Danny to come with him to the truck. “Oh, would you look at that, I’ve forgotten my wallet.” He patted down his pockets, knowing full well he didn’t have it before. Danny  
“I truly, truly, hate you.” Danny rolled his eyes, handing over the cash and taking a tray of beers from Flippa as Steve took a tray of food.  
“You love me.” Steve winked, knowing he did.  
“I hate it when you’re right.” They sat back down, re-joining the conversation which had now moved on to whether it was appropriate to dunk malasadas in coffee – Lou, Steve, Adam and Noelani were adamantly for, and the others were opposing council.  
The evening stretched out into the night, the sun had set and the fairy lights were the only source of light. Kamekona had closed for business, but had joined them as a friend. The conversations wandered from food, to crime, back to food, to music, to films, and back to food. Danny and Steve never felt so lucky to have such an understanding group of friends. No one had a problem with them, no one cared, no one had batted an eyelid at their relationship.

They arrived at Steve’s at around three in the morning, but neither of them wanted to sleep. Steve got two beers from his fridge, and they went to sit on the lanai, watching the sun begin to peak over the horizon, casting long shadows. Danny, as usual, was laying on Steve, his head on Steve’s chest as they sat on the bench, which Steve had especially bought for that purpose. Danny could hear Steve breathing, hear his heart beating. Steve’s hand was curled around and was resting on Danny’s stomach. Beneath his fingers he could feel the warmth of Danny’s skin, and the smooth patch where the flesh was still tender from the liver transplant scar.

They watched the ocean in silence, no one was around. The island was quiet.

They felt safe like this, in each other’s arms, away from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for sticking around there's an epilogue to come


	5. Epilogue

“How’re you feeling?” Mary asked Steve as he tried to straighten the badge on his cap for the thousandth time.  
“I’m fine, you know I’ve done scarier things than this.” Steve stood in front of the mirror, checking his uniform looked alright. He was wearing his Naval dress whites, for two main purposes: it didn’t cost any extra, and Danny had informed him that he found it extremely attractive.  
“Steve, that badge is about as straight as you are,” Mary took the cap from him and put it on her brother’s head. “All set.” 

“How’s my hair?” Danny asked, running a comb through it for the hundredth time.  
“Daniel, it’s fantastic.” His mother replied. “Stop combing it.” He put the comb down, and adjusted his jacket. He was also in uniform - now a Lieutenant - wearing the classic navy blue of the police force.  
“I’m so ready.” He breathed deeply, about to make one of the most important steps of his life. “I just wish Matt was here.” 

“I now pronounce you, Mr and Mr McGarrett-Williams.” Confetti flew at them, getting caught in the ocean breezes that blew along the beach. They walked down the aisle together, crisp white against the rich navy. Chin and Lou, the two best men, and Joe, who had officiated the ceremony, cheered from the front. Kono, Adam, Eric, Jerry, Duke, Max, Sabrina, Abby, Sarah, Renee, Grace, Charlie, Rachel, Catherine, Noelani, Nahele, Kamekona, Mary and her daughter, the entire Williams family, and so many more clapped loudly, throwing confetti at the newlyweds. There was so much love present that day, it felt like the most affection the great state of Hawaii had ever seen. 

The intro to Somethin’ Stupid played, and the couple took to the dancefloor. “Don’t forget, I’m leading.” Danny whispered.  
“Not on your life.” Steve replied, pulling Danny into a ballroom hold.  
They danced in each other’s arms, the world watching them. “I love you Steve McGarrett-Williams.”  
“I love you too, Danny McGarrett-Williams. I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around  
> I've just posted another McDanno fic so go check that out if you wanna


End file.
